I will never say goobye
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Après son accident, Kurt devient amnésique. Il oublia ses proches et son meilleur ami, Blaine Anderson. Ce dernier va tout faire pour aider son ami à retrouver la mémoire. Seulement peu de personne veuille qu'il se souvienne. Que cache l'accident de Kurt? Et pourquoi le copain de Blaine se sent concerner?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je vous présente une nouvelle fic Klaine, un peu différente de l'autre. Dans celle-ci, Kurt et Blaine sont meilleurs amis. Blaine sort avec Sébastian Smythe. **

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/Suspence/Angst/Drama/Hurt/comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Le nombre de chapitre: Environ 30 chapitres**

**Date de parution: Deux chapitres par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi.**

**Résumé: Après son accident, Kurt devient amnésique. Il oublia ses proches et son meilleur ami, Blaine Anderson. Ce dernier va tout faire pour aider son ami à retrouver la mémoire. Seulement peu de personne veuille qu'il se souvienne. Que cache l'accident de Kurt? Et pourquoi le copain de Blaine se sent concerner?**

**La chanson de chapitre est "You'll be in my heart" de Phil Collin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review.**

* * *

_**I will never say goodbye**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les ambulances arrivèrent en trombe dans l'hôpital. Les médecins urgentistes posaient des questions aux brancardiers pour connaître l'état actuel des futurs patients. Les familles se ruaient pour accompagner un maximum les victimes. Le corps médical préparait les chambres pour accueillir les blesser léger tandis que des infirmières préparaient les blocs opératoires pour les blesser graves.

Une famille rentra en trombe aux urgences. Elle était constituée de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière alla voir un médecin paniqué.

\- Est-ce que Kurt Hummel est arrivé? demanda-t-elle.

\- Attendez madame, dit-il piochant dans les différents dossiers d'entrée de ce soir. Oui, il est au bloc opératoire. Il est entré avec une commotion cérébrale assez sévère et une hémorragie interne. Pour l'instant, je ne m'avance pas trop madame mais j'imagine qu'il aura des séquelles de l'accident.

La jeune femme porta ses mains à sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle regarda les autres familles certaines étaient dans le même état qu'elle, d'autre était soulagé de voir leur proche encore en vie et plus au fond des familles pleuraient déjà la perte d'un de leur membre.

Ses deux compagnons se tinrent à ses côtés. Il y avait un homme plus vieux et l'autre un peu plus jeune. L'ancien pleurait doucement, il regrettait de pas avoir été là lors de l'accident. Le dernier ne pleurait pas mais le cœur n'était pas en fête. Il n'était pas bête, il y avait des victimes à cette accident. Seulement, il espérait que son frère n'en soit pas.

Ils attendirent deux heures dans la salle d'attente, des médecins étaient déjà passés pour annoncer des nouvelles aux familles. Suite aux nouvelles, les proches étaient heureux et soulagés et d'autres rejoignirent le clan des désemparé. Un médecin avait même failli se faire agresser par un parent. Une chance, un agent de la sécurité était intervenu à temps, demandant à cette personne de se calmer.

Carole espérait ne pas être parmi la deuxième catégorie.

\- La famille Hummel, annonça le médecin.

Les trois individus se levèrent de leur siège avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

\- L'opération fut un succès, l'hémorragie a été stoppé à temps. Les organes vitaux n'avaient pas été touchés. Nous avons également passé des test pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il a une fracture au poignet droit mais ce qui m'inquiète et sa commotion cérébrale.

\- Que voulez-vous dire docteur? demanda le plus vieux.

\- Sa tête a frappé durement une surface dans ce bus. Il peut avoir des risques plus ou moins grands suite à cette incident. Nous ne savons pas qu'elle pourrait être les conséquences, elles peuvent être minimes comme dangereux. Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il se réveillera.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur?

\- Ses signes vitaux sont parfaitement stables, son pouls est régulier et il n'a presque pas besoin de machine pour s'oxygéner. C'est un moyen pour le corps de récupérer. Mais nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera.

\- Merci pour tout docteur, pouvons-nous le voir? demanda Carole.

\- Les visites sont terminées mais je peux faire des exceptions pour ce soir. La nuit a été rude pour tout le monde autant pour la famille que le corps médical.

Les trois individus sourirent et partirent voir leur enfant dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une chambre individuelle et blanche, impersonnelle. Au milieu de cette pièce trôné un lit accueillant un corps endormi. Le père eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son enfant, des machines couvraient le silence de la chambre. L'autre garçon ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son demi-frère dans cet état. Il était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital vêtu de la célèbre blouse ouverte sur le dos. Un plâtre ornait sa main droite tandis qu'un bandage entourait son front. Des coupures étaient présents sur son visage à cause de l'accident. La famille pouvait également voir quelques ecchymoses sur certains membres du garçon.

Le père prit une chaise pour aller s'assoir du côté gauche du blessé. Il prit sa main embrassant ses phalanges.

\- Kurt, tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous sommes soulagés que tu sois en vie, souffla-t-il. Quand on a appris pour l'accident mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Je comprends désormais comment tu as du te sentir quand j'ai eu mon arrêt cardiaque. J'aimerai vraiment que tu te réveilles comme Carole et Finn. On aurait aimé avoir quelques réponses à nos interrogations. Pourquoi étais-tu dans ce bus alors que tu as horreur de ça? On n'avait même pas cru quand ils nous ont annoncé que tu étais ici. Kurt... Je t'en prie donne nous un signe de vie mon fils...

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps en voyant le visage endormi de son fils. Carole serrait Finn dans ses bras, elle se sentait encore une fois inutile face au malheur de la vie. Elle avait failli perdre son époux et maintenant c'était son deuxième fils. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang mais Carole considérait Kurt comme son enfant.

Finn tentait de rester fort mais le visage de Kurt fut la rupture de ses barrières. Il pleurait comme les deux parents. L'adolescent s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été là, de ne pas avoir protégé son "petit-frère". Finn sentait que cela allait être dur pour le Glee club également. Mercedes pleurerait ainsi que Rachel, sa bien aimée. Quinn tenterait de remonter le moral de ses amis mais son cœur sera aussi brisé que ceux des autres. Finn n'osait penser à la réaction de Blaine Anderson, le meilleur ami de Kurt. Le garçon avait rejoint le lycée McKinley pour être avec l'endormi. Seulement, ce dernier était plongé dans un coma suite à un accident fâcheux.

Le médecin frappa à la porte pour des examens complémentaires. Burt, le père de Kurt, laissa l'homme faire son travail et convia sa famille à revenir le lendemain. C'était avec de la réticence que la famille Hummel-Hudson rentrèrent dans la maison familiale. Ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Kurt à chacune des pièces de la maison.

Finn décida de monter pour finalement s'effondrer sur le matelas pleurant. Il regarda la lampe de Kurt qu'il avait gardé. L'adolescent se souvenait que c'était sa première véritable dispute avec son frère. Le sourire de Kurt restait imprimer dans sa mémoire, un sourire heureux et innocent. Il n'était pas mort, Finn le savait mais en ce moment son frère n'était pas avec lui mais sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Il avait déjà perdu son père biologique, son ami de chanson et ex de sa mère, il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son petit-frère.

L'adolescent alla le cœur meurtri au lycée le lendemain. S'il avait le choix, il serait au chevet de Kurt nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Les remarques de l'équipe de foot ne l'atteignaient pas au contraire elles filtraient sur sa peau, ses pensées étaient tournées à un seul endroit, l'hôpital.

Rachel, souriante, vint à la rencontre de son petit ami. Elle parlait de leur futur duo mais la jeune femme remarquait l'air absent de son compagnon.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Finn? Mon dieu, tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle en remarquant ses cernes sous ses yeux.

\- J'ai mal dormi, répondit Finn.

\- D'ailleurs, où est Kurt? demanda Rachel.

A son évocation, l'adolescent ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se posa contre des casiers. La demoiselle ne comprit pas mais elle savait qu'il était arrivé un malheur à Kurt.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Je veux que tout le Glee club l'entende. Je n'aurai pas la force de le répéter plusieurs fois, répondit Finn.

\- Très bien, je leur envoie un message et on se rejoint à l'extérieur, dit Rachel sortant son téléphone portable.

Il n'en fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que ses amis rappliquent au point de rendez-vous. Santana était au bras de Brittany. Quinn était assise à côté de Puck. Artie était à l'avant avec Sam et Mercedes. Rachel s'installa avec cette dernière. Mike et Tina dans le fond. Quant à Blaine, il était au côté de son copain Sébastian.

Finn regarda le meilleur ami de son frère qui semblait le chercher du regard.

\- Où est Porcelaine? demanda Santana. Me dîtes pas qu'il est encore parti?

\- Finn, pourquoi cette réunion? dit Quinn visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est au sujet de Kurt, souffla Finn.

\- Il est parti à la foire de la mode et il n'a pas trouvé la perle rare en tenue? se moqua Tina.

\- Kurt est dans le coma, répondit Finn avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

Un silence suivit la phrase du quaterback.

\- Bravo Tina, répliqua Rachel. Tu ne peux pas te la fermer deux minutes. Tu essaies de copier Santana ou quoi?

\- Je ne... Je ne le savais pas, souffla la femme asiatique.

\- Comment est-il tombé dans le coma? demanda Quinn.

\- Hier soir, il a eu un accident de bus. Selon les secours, Kurt était dans le bus lors de l'incident. Il a une sévère commotion cérébrale avec sans doute des séquelles. Une fracture du poignet droit et des ecchymoses. Il a eu une hémorragie interne mais c'est soigné. Les médecins s'inquiètent plus pour cette commotion cérébrale.

\- Quand on peut le voir? dit une voix et Finn regarda Blaine.

\- Tu peux venir ce soir Blaine, répondit-il.

\- Mais Blaine, on avait des places pour un concert ce soir, répliqua Sébastian.

\- Séb, mon meilleur ami est dans un coma! Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse?

\- Pourquoi avec toi il en a toujours que pour Kurt? Kurt par-ci, Kurt par-là? C'est bon, il ne va pas disparaître vu qu'il n'est que dans le coma! s'exclama son petit ami.

\- Tu es un égoïste! cracha Rachel. Tu sais ce que signifie le mot "coma". Kurt est entre la vie et la mort, il se peut qu'il ne se réveille pas! Et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ton stupide concert? Penses à Blaine un peu.

Sébastian jura avant de partir sous le regard énervé de la chorale.

\- Désolé pour tout, dit Blaine. Il n'est pas comme ça habituellement. Je viendrai voir Kurt après les cours.

Finn sourit avant d'accepter. Les autres membres décidèrent également d'aller le voir. Pour le sujet de la semaine, au Glee club, monsieur Schuester avait décidé de montrer son soutien au proche de Kurt. Il écrivit d'ailleurs son nom sur le tableau au feutre rouge. Sébastian roula les yeux tandis que tout le monde accepta le thème. Finn commença. Il avait la chanson parfaite pour son frère.

_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be alright**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_(Arrête tes pleurs_

_ca va aller_

_prend juste ma main et tiens la serrer)_

Les souvenirs de lui et Kurt remontèrent à la surface. Le premier jour, il l'a rencontré.

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_(je te protegerai_

_de tout ce qui t'__entoure_

_je serai là_

_ne pleure pas)_

Il se rappelait du jour il avait protégé lorsque Kurt s'était déguisé. Son frère l'avait ouvert vers une voie où il pouvait être qui il voulait.

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

_(pour une petite_

_tu semble si forte_

_mes bras te porteront_

_te garderont au chaud et en __sécurité_

_ce lien entre nous_

_ne peut pas __être__ brisé_

_je serai là_

_ne pleure pas)_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

_(parce que tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_oui tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_a partir de ce jour_

_maintenant et a jamais_

_Tu seras à tout jamais dans mon __cœur_

_Peu importe ce qu'ils disent_

_Tu seras dans mon __cœur__, pour toujours)_

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au niveau de ses yeux. Les membres du Glee club commençaient également à s'émouvoir face à la chanson qu'avait choisi Finn. Le seul indifférent était Sébastian qui regardait ailleurs que le chanteur.

_**Why can't they understand**_

_**the way we feel**_

_**They just don't trust**_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different**_

_**But deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_(Pourquoi ne peuvent ils pas comprendre_

_la __façon__ dont nous nous sentons_

_ils ne font juste pas confiance_

_à ce __qu'__ ils ne peuvent pas expliquer_

_je sais que nous sommes différents mais_

_au fond de nous_

_on est pas si différent que ca du tout)_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

_(parce que tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_oui tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_a partir de ce jour_

_maintenant et a jamais_

_Tu seras à tout jamais dans mon __cœur_

_Peu importe ce qu'ils disent_

_Tu seras dans mon __cœur__, pour toujours)_

_**Don't listen to them**_

_**Cause what do they know?**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_(ne les ecoute pas_

_car que faire de ce __qu'__ ils pensent_

_nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre_

_avoir, tenir,_

_ils verront en temps et en heure_

_je sais)_

Tous les souvenirs remontèrent et Finn avait du mal à tenir la note.

_**And destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_

_(quand le destin t'appelle_

_tu dois __être__ fort_

_je peux ne pas __être__ avec toi_

_mais tu devra tenir bon_

_ils verront en temps et en heure_

_je sais_

_nous leur montreront ensemble)_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**_

_**I'll be there from this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_(car tu sera dans mon __cœur_

_oui tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_a partir de ce jour_

_maintenant et a jamais)_

_**Oooo, you'll be in my heart**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**I'll be there always**_

_(oh tu seras dans mon __cœur_

_peu importe ce __qu'__ ils disent_

_tu seras dans mon __cœur, toujours__, toujours...)_

_**Always**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there always**_

La chanson se termina et le Glee club applaudit la performance de Finn. Ce dernier pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir. Rachel se leva la pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras. Tout le monde se leva à sa suite pour enlacer le quaterback. Le seul à rester en retrait était Sébastian, il fusillait la foule avant de quitter discrètement la salle pour frapper un casier proche. La haine était marquée sur son visage et il partit.

A l'hôpital, Blaine suivit Finn pour rejoindre la chambre de Kurt. En arrivant devant, le frère voulut le mettre en garde mais Blaine était déterminé à le voir.

En entrant, Blaine commença à sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi pénible de voir son meilleur ami allongé sur un lit blanc. Il s'approcha pour s'assoir au côté de Kurt. La vérité l'avait frappé en plein visage. Maintenant qu'il le voyait l'accident était réel. Kurt était bel et bien dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Blaine espérait que son ami ait la force de se battre pour revenir parmi eux. Que ferait-il si Kurt partait? Aller à McKinley était facile mais dans l'autre monde, il en était incapable. Si Kurt mourrait devait-il retourner à la Dalton Académie? Redevenir Blaine Warblers?

Pour l'instant, les machines annonçaient que Kurt était en vie et c'était suffisant pour qu'il doive garder espoir. Son ami allait se réveiller, il le devait. Finn se mit à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu fais? demanda Blaine. Tu restes silencieux et pourtant il s'agit de ton frère. Je le vois et je n'ai envie que d'une chose retourner en arrière.

\- On ne peut pas malheureusement. J'ai pensé la même chose que toi Blaine. Je me suis posé beaucoup de question sur les circonstances de l'accident. Comme pourquoi était-il dans ce bus?

\- Je vais peut-être laissé ma place à une autre personne. Ce serait égoïste de ne pas laisser les autres le voir, souffla Blaine.

\- Non reste, j'ai plus de temps à passer à ses côtés car je suis de la famille. Je te laisse un moment seul avec lui.

Finn sourit avant de laisser son frère seul avec Blaine. Ce dernier se sentait gêné de la bonté du quaterback. Il prit la main de Kurt et il l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Hey! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Kurt. Des théories racontent que les personnes dans le coma n'entendent rien mais pour être franc, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Donc si tu m'entends reviens Kurt. Tu manques à tout le monde, à moi également. Si tu meurs, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Te connaissant, tu t'en retournerais dans ta tombe. Surtout si je finis clochard avec des vêtements en lambeau, tu crierais du ciel que je fais une faute de goût dans la mode. C'est amusant comme je te connais bien, souffla Blaine alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa voix qui tremblait. Et dire que de nous deux, c'est moi qui t'ais conseillé à être fort et je pleure. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Blaine respira doucement mais il avait mal au cœur. Voir Kurt allongé sur le lit le rendait malade. L'ancien Warblers passa ses mains sur ses joues pour enlever ses rivières de larmes mais elles revinrent à chaque fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel qui s'effondra en voyant Kurt. Blaine tendit ses bras et la jeune femme se laissa aller.

\- Salut Kurt, sourit tristement la soliste du Glee club. Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te harceler avec mon futur solo. Surtout que mon rival principal ne peut pas me répondre. Ma petite diva, cette semaine on a décidé de te la consacrer. Finn a commencé en premier avec "You'll be in my heart" de Phil Collins. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais te chanter. J'avais déjà une super idée d'un duo tous les deux, c'est "A lifetime of adventure" de Tuomas. Nos voix se seraient de nouveau bien accordées comme pour "Defying gravity". Me voilà à te parler de musique, je suis incorrigible.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas Rachel, intervint Blaine. Après tout, c'est la musique qui nous a tous fait rencontrer. Sans elle, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré Kurt.

Rachel sourit à Blaine et elle s'installa plus confortablement sur ses cuisses.

\- Ecoute les futurs parrains et marraines de tes enfants, dit-elle. Tu ne les as pas encore vu donc bats-toi. La scène de Broadway est et sera toujours à tes pieds Kurt. Tu es une star à part entière et qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ta route, tu les franchiras. Mais pour ça, tu dois te réveiller.

La brune annonça à Blaine qu'elle laissait sa place aux autres. Blaine décida de la suivre. Dans le hall de l'entrée, il fut heureux en voyant son petit ami. Sébastian se décolla du mur et rejoignit Blaine. Ce dernier sortit de l'hôpital avec son copain.

\- Donc on fait quoi? demanda Sébastian.

\- Je n'ai pas le moral à faire quoi que se soit Séb, souffla Blaine.

\- Ecoute, tu ne dois pas laisser cette histoire te détruire Blaine! Tu es plus fort que ça. Je suis désolé pour Kurt mais c'est la vie.

\- Il n'est pas mort Sébastian, il est seulement dans le coma. Il va se réveiller.

\- Quels sont ses chances de se réveiller? Sais-tu qu'il y a 90% de chance qu'il meurt? Les médecins essaient de relativiser les choses auprès des proches disant "ne vous en faîtes pas, il se réveillera" pour finalement être débranché après quelques mois.

Un bruit de frappe retentit. Sébastian sentit sa joue se chauffer et il posa sa main sur la zone où Blaine l'avait frappé.

\- Ne t'avise pas de penser que Kurt peut mourir. Il va se réveiller, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et dans le cas contraire?

\- IL SE REVEILLERA! cria Blaine.

Finn sortit suite aux hurlements et demanda à Sébastian de partir. Ce dernier tourna les talons en jurant. Blaine regarda sa main qui chauffait, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mais son petit ami avait dépassé les bornes. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il voulait que Kurt ne se réveille pas. Cette sensation était affreuse.

En retournant à l'intérieur, il vit que Quinn et Puck étaient partis. Blaine s'assit à une chaise à côté de Rachel qui posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

La semaine continua mais il n'avait aucun changement du côté de Kurt. Ce dernier était toujours dans le coma. Sébastian avait temporairement quitté le Glee club pour se changer les idées. Blaine venait voir Kurt tous les soirs en compagnie de Finn et de Rachel. Mercedes venait de temps en temps avec eux mais elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital tous les jours.

A chaque visite, Rachel racontait les nouveautés, lui parlant de tout et de rien souvent accompagner par Blaine. Finn resta en retrait pour observer son frère dormir. C'était le vendredi soir, Burt était également dans la chambre de Carole. Le couple écoutait Rachel parler encore et encore de la journée. Blaine tenait la main de Kurt comme si c'était le lien le plus précieux.

Soudain, l'ex Warblers sentit une pression sur sa main. Il vit les doigts de Kurt remuer.

\- Kurt, tu m'entends si oui serre-moi la main, s'exclama Blaine alertant ses compagnons de chambre.

Une pression hésitante lui répondit et Blaine sourit. Burt appuya sur le bouton d'appel pour alerter les infirmières. Ces dernières accoururent dans la pièce au moment où Kurt ouvrit ses yeux.

Tout le monde entoura Kurt mais ce dernier les regardait avec des yeux endormis.

\- Kurt? demanda Burt.

Un froncement de sourcil s'afficha sur le front de l'ancien endormi. Un médecin arriva dans la pièce pour examiner son patient.

\- Comment te sens-tu Kurt? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui êtes-vous? souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis le docteur Moralès.

\- Et les autres, c'est qui? demanda Kurt.

Un silence se répercuta dans la pièce. Blaine se leva de sa chaise choqué. Rachel commença à pleurer dans les bras de Finn. Ce dernier sentit un poids important à son cœur. Carole pleurait en entendant les mots déchirants de Kurt mais le plus touché fut Burt. Ce dernier regardait le médecin redoutant le diagnostic plus qu'évident. Son fils était amnésique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**On est jeudi et comme promis la suite.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs Favoris ou qui l'ont mis en Follow. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le médecin fit quelques examens pour connaître le degré de l'amnésie, savoir ce qu'il se rappelle. Le jeune homme connaissait son nom, c'était une bonne chose, savait aller aux toilettes, manger seul mais ne se souvenait plus du nom des aliments. Il disait les différentes douleurs de son corps connaissant les parties. Il pouvait marcher avec quelques déséquilibres mais pour le médecin c'était une chose tout à fait normale.

A la fin des examens, le docteur convia la famille et les amis proches à aller dans son bureau. Il savait que le choc devait être dur, apprendre une amnésie n'est jamais facile. Les deux parents s'assirent sur le siège en face du médecin tandis que les adolescents restaient debout.

\- Il s'agit bien d'une amnésie, annonça le médecin. C'est sans doute dut à la commotion cérébrale. Mais ce n'est pas une amnésie totale.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Burt.

\- Dans cet hôpital, nous avons déjà eu à faire à ce genre de souci. Mais une amnésie est différente dans chaque cas que nous avons traité. Certains avaient oublié un morceau de vie suite à un traumatisme mais ils se souvenaient des proches. D'autres sont aussi débrouillards qu'un enfant en bas âge. Et ensuite, la catégorie dans laquelle se trouve votre fils, des personnes qui ont oubliées leur vie mais que le corps se rappelle.

\- Le corps? s'étonna Blaine.

\- Exacte. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule mémoire comme beaucoup le pense. Il y a la mémoire visuelle, auditive, gustative, corporelle, sentimental, des réflexes et encore plein d'autres... Nous avons tous une grande mémoire que nous n'exploitons pas à 100%. Kurt se rappelle de beaucoup de chose mais c'est la mémoire "souvenir" qui fait défaillance. Seulement, ce problème n'est que temporaire. Il retrouvera la mémoire cela varie beaucoup, il peut très bien la retrouver demain comme dans dix ans. Mais je voulais que vous sachez que la situation est aussi pénible pour Kurt qu'elle ne l'ait pour vous.

\- On comprends docteur. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir? demanda Carole.

\- Si nous n'avons aucun problème dans demain soir. Nous devons le garder cette nuit et demain nous lui ferons passer des tests. Ce sont juste des contrôles, expliqua le médecin.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup docteur, nous viendrons demain dès le début des visites. Mais pouvons-nous aller le voir avant de partir? questionna Burt.

\- Oui bien sur, il doit être entrain de dormir. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas l'empêcher de se reposer.

\- Merci.

Ils sortirent du bureau du médecin et Burt fut le premier à rentrer dans la chambre de son fils. Comme l'avait dit le médecin Kurt dormait. Il était toujours relié aux machines qui calculent son rythme cardiaque mais il respirait doucement. Blaine regarda son ami dormir, ce n'était pas la première fois mais après la frayeur qu'ils ont tous eu le voir dormir ainsi était une délivrance. Kurt était réveillé mais il souffrait d'amnésie.

Les derniers firent mal à Blaine, savoir que son meilleur ami ne se souvienne pas de lui était douloureux. Il priait inconsciemment pour que Kurt retrouve la mémoire rapidement. Tout le monde connaissait l'endormi et Blaine savait qu'il détestait les bus par dessus tout en raison de l'hygiène, les odeurs de transpiration et d'autres facteurs dégoûtants. Et Kurt ne pouvait pas leur répondre à leurs questions ni à celles des policiers qui menaient une enquête sur les causes de l'accident. Il y avait un témoin en moins dans l'affaire.

Selon les journaux, l'accident restait un mystère. Il racontait que le bus avait eu un souci et que les freins ne fonctionnaient plus. Le chauffeur avait été immédiatement le suspect principal de l'accident qui causa la mort de 18 personnes à son bord, 22 autres ont été blessés légèrement et 12 personnes ont été blessés gravement dont Kurt. Blaine était heureux que son ami ne soit pas parmi les 18 décédés. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à Kurt à tel point que Sébastian lui faisait des crises de jalousie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Kurt était son meilleur ami, son poussin. Il l'avait seulement pris sous son aile lorsque l'adolescent ne savait plus quoi faire.

Burt annonça à tout le monde qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer malgré le week-end. Tout le monde accepta et le père proposa à Rachel et Blaine de venir dormir à la maison. Les deux acceptèrent. La jeune femme dormirait avec Finn et Blaine dans la chambre de Kurt, n'ayant pas d'autre chambre à disposition.

En entrant dans l'espace privé de son meilleur ami, Blaine sentit un poids se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il voyait des photos encadrées sur l'étagère au dessus du lit. Des photos de Kurt dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie, il y avait une photo de ses deux parents tenant un joli bébé dans leur bras. Une autre représentait les New direction lors de ses débuts. Blaine vit Kurt avec son sourire innocent et sa coiffure impeccable. Une autre où il se voyait avec Kurt pour le bal de la promo. Il avait accompagné son meilleur ami et ce dernier avait été élu reine de la promo pour l'humilier malgré la honte Kurt était venu réclamer sa couronne.

Tous ses souvenirs oubliaient mais immortalisés en photo. Blaine se sentit mal, il n'était peut-être pas Burt mais savoir que son meilleur ami ne se souvienne pas de lui créer un creux dans son estomac. Si cela se trouvait, ce n'était plus le Kurt qu'il connaissait celui qui avait surmonté tant d'épreuve. Un étranger qui refusera d'être gay, s'il l'était encore. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à un cas d'amnésie et il fallait que ce soit Kurt.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, respirant l'odeur de son ami. Blaine espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar que Kurt n'ait jamais eu son accident et perdu la mémoire.

Seulement, le lendemain, la vérité lui était revenue en pleine figure. Kurt n'était pas avec lui, les parents de son ami avaient les yeux rougis et gonflés. Finn n'avait pas son sourire et Rachel avait des cernes sous les yeux. Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence et après le repas Rachel et Blaine durent partir chez eux à contre-cœur.

Rachel avait appelé ses deux pères pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Elle n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. La jeune femme consolait Finn qui pleurait sans cesse et faisait des cauchemars. Son petit ami hurlait le prénom de son frère. La situation avait détruit beaucoup de chose. Elle aimait Kurt plus que tout et savoir qu'il l'avait oublié, était comme un coup de massue. La diva avait peut-être eu des différents avec son ami mais aujourd'hui ils étaient des confidents. Seuls Mercedes et elle connaissaient les noirs secrets de Kurt. Le jeune homme était amoureux de Blaine mais préférer conserver le rôle de meilleur ami. Rachel et Mercedes s'étaient tus à ce sujet, ce n'était pas à elles de prendre les décisions à la place de Kurt. Si ce dernier voulait rester ainsi c'était son choix et elles préféraient avoir Kurt de leur côté. Et puis, il y avait dans l'équation le copain possessif de Blaine, Sébastian.

La jeune femme le détestait, elle se demandait ce que pouvait trouver Blaine à ce type. Rachel ne pouvait pas le juger mais à voir la réaction de Sébastian lors de la nouvelle, elle rageait. Le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à un stupide concert au lieu de soutenir Blaine. Kurt n'aurait jamais eu chose pareil si c'était Sébastian dans le coma. Il était gentil et altruiste même si le garçon l'empêchait d'être avec Blaine, Kurt ne le détestait pas. Il l'enviait.

Un sourire triste marqua le visage de Rachel. Il avait maintenant peu de chance que Blaine connaisse les sentiments de Kurt à son égard. Elle était triste pour son ami qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un et maintenant le destin le prouvait bien à cause de l'accident.

A l'hôpital, Kurt se réveilla en douceur. Il se redressa lentement pour regarder les murs blancs de l'établissement. Le médecin rentra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Kurt, avez-vous bien dormi? demanda-t-il.

\- Docteur Moralès? souffla le garçon.

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose Kurt?

\- Juste des visages d'hier soir. Vous les connaissez?

\- C'est plutôt vous qui les connaissez Kurt, sourit le médecin. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose? Ou boire?

\- Je veux bien merci et s'il vous plaît tutoyez-moi, répondit le châtain avec un sourire. Mais docteur, pourquoi je me rappelle de rien?

\- Comment te dire ça... Tu as eu un accident il y a eu une semaine, suite à cet événement. Tu es devenu amnésique.

\- Amnésique?

\- C'est un thème qui signifie qu'une personne a perdu la mémoire.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne me rappelle de rien? Pourtant, il y a des choses dont je me souviens comme mon prénom, comment m'habiller, marcher, que c'est un hôpital. Je me souviens de plein de chose mais les personnes que j'ai vu ne me disais rien. C'est normal?

\- Oui, vois-tu comme j'ai dit à ces personnes. Notre cerveau possède plusieurs mémoires. Tu as des choses dont tu te souviens et d'autre que non.

\- Est-ce que je vais me souvenir de tout? demanda Kurt.

\- Bien sur Kurt, c'est mon travail après tout. Notre but est de soigner les personnes qui ont besoins.

Kurt sourit et le médecin appela une aide-soignante pour qu'elle puisse amener le repas au blessé. Le docteur Moralès sortit de la chambre et le jeune garçon attendit son repas. Il essaya pendant ce temps de se souvenir de chaque visage qu'il avait vu mais il n'avait qu'un trou noir. Il se sentait désolé pour les personnes qui étaient venus le voir. Il aurait aimé se souvenir de tout et de ce fameux accident.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il vit une jeune femme apportant son plateau repas. Kurt sourit et la remercia. L'aide-soignante posa le plateau sur le chevalet avant de laisser le patient manger tranquillement.

Kurt goûta le plat. Le goût était étrange en bouche, il avait l'impression de connaître ce plat. Cela le frustrait de l'avoir sur le bout de la langue mais de ne pas se rappeler du nom. Kurt continua à manger en silence, dans un sens, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon plutôt beau. Ses cheveux châtains étaient redressés sur sa tête de manière ordonner. Ses yeux noisette le fusillaient du regard. Kurt leva un sourcil cherchant à savoir qui était rentré dans sa chambre. L'arrivant serra la mâchoire d'un air irrité.

\- Finalement, tu es réveillé, cracha-t-il.

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le garçon. Ce dernier lui faisait plutôt peur, il aurait aimé être une souris.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous? demanda timidement Kurt.

La question ne semblait pas convenir à l'individu car il s'énerva.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Kurt! Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fait, je te conseille de ne plus jamais t'approcher de Blaine. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens! s'exclama l'homme.

Les cris alertèrent le médecin qui débarqua dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur, que faîtes-vous là? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis venu prévenir un ami, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Ce que vous faîtes ne sert à rien, répliqua le médecin. Il est amnésique. Je vous prierai de sortir de cette chambre et de ne plus embêter mes patients.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Kurt tremblotant dans son lit. L'inconnu quitta la pièce et il lança un sourire narquois au patient terrorisé. Le docteur Moralès vint à ses côtés pour le calmer.

Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un étranger était venu lui crier dessus pour un certain "Blaine". Seulement, il ne connaissait aucun "Blaine". Ce garçon lui avait fait peur et Kurt espérait vraiment ne pas connaître ce "Blaine" pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

La famille Hummel-Hudson avait été appelée pour venir à l'hôpital. Burt et Carole vinrent en compagnie de Finn pour retrouver Kurt. Les trois furent heureux en voyant le jeune garçon assis sur son lit. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Kurt tremblotant dans sa couche en les voyant. Le médecin demanda aux proches de venir dans son bureau pour parler en privé.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, dit le docteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Burt.

\- Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, un garçon s'est présenté dans la chambre de Kurt pour lui crier dessus. Je n'avais pas bien compris les propos de cet adolescent mais en voyant le visage terrifié de Kurt. Ce n'était pas anodin.

\- Vous savez qui c'était? demanda Carole.

\- Il avait des cheveux châtains, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Mon devoir est de protéger et de soigner mes patients. C'est pour cela que Kurt a tremblé en vous voyant. Il pensait être de nouveau harcelé.

\- Nous pouvons aller le voir? tenta le père.

\- Un par un, je vous prie, conseilla le docteur. Je ne serai pas loin si besoin.

Carole et Finn décidèrent que ce soit Burt qui aille en premier voir Kurt. Ce dernier était toujours dans son lit et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un adulte à l'air bourru. L'amnésique se demandait si l'homme allait le frapper mais en voyant les larmes sur le coin de ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Bonjour Kurt, dit l'homme. Je peux venir m'assoir à tes côtés.

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre. Burt eut peur que son fils le rejette mais contre toute attente. Kurt hocha la tête. Le père sourit et il prit le tabouret pour s'installer.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Kurt.

\- Je suis ton père Kurt, répondit Burt.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux se sentant mal pour l'homme assis à ses côtés.

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous seul?

\- Ne me vouvoie pas Kurt, on ne s'est jamais parlé en vouvoiement. On ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien. Bientôt, tu verras Carole et Finn.

\- Carole? C'est ma mère?

\- Non gamin, ta mère est morte. Il y a des années, tu avais huit ans.

\- C'est qui alors?

\- Carole c'est ta belle-mère. Tu verras, elle est très gentille et Finn c'est son fils donc ton demi-frère, sourit Burt.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Kurt.

Burt regarda son fils surprit et au bord des larmes.

\- Kurt...

\- Pourquoi j'ai oublié? Je me souviens de quelques petites choses comme qui je suis mais en ce qui concerne ma vie tout est un trou noir. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelait le repas que j'ai mangé ce matin. Je suis sur que ce sera pareil ce midi ou ce soir et les jours à venir. Tu me parles d'événement et j'ai l'impression désagréable de n'avoir jamais été là... Comme si toute cette vie ne m'appartenait pas.

Le père posa ses mains sur celle de son fils et il le sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu as toujours été là, cette vie t'appartient. Ne t'en fais pas, on sera tous là pour t'aider à te rappeler. Tu n'es pas seul Kurt, sourit Burt. Tu ne l'es plus.

Kurt regarda son père et les yeux de son paternel lui disaient quelque chose. Son cœur s'emplit d'une douce chaleur. Il serra les mains de son père avec sa main valide.

\- J'aimerai me souvenir de toi, dit Kurt.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, sourit Burt. Ce sera dur, je ne te le cache pas mais tu peux me faire confiance, comme à Carole, Finn, Rachel, Blaine et tes amis du Glee club.

L'amnésique écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom de Blaine. Burt remarqua que son fils a réagit, il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Je connais un Blaine? demanda Kurt.

\- Bien sur, c'est ton meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose?

Kurt lui répondit par la négation. Le garagiste remarqua qu'une chose n'avait pas changé chez son fils, il était incapable de lui mentir. L'amnésique lui disait la vérité mais une question traînait dans la tête de Burt, comment Kurt connaissait le prénom de Blaine? Il se souvenait que le médecin lui avait parlé d'une personne qui était rentré dans sa chambre.

Burt décida de laisser Kurt avec Carole. Peut-être qu'il se souviendra de quelque chose mais le père fut surpris en voyant Blaine devant la porte prêt à frapper. L'homme sourit et laissa le garçon voir son fils. Il restera près de la porte pour connaître la réaction de Kurt.

Ce dernier regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Kurt trouvait que le garçon était plutôt beau surtout avec ce petit sourire bienveillant qu'il affichait.

\- Tu es Finn? demanda Kurt.

Blaine rit doucement.

\- Non, je suis Blaine, ton meilleur ami, répondit-il.

A ces mots, Kurt commença à trembler se rappelant des mots du type.

\- Ca va Kurt? Tu es plutôt pâle, remarqua Blaine.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai entendu parler de toi, répondit Kurt.

Kurt regarda Blaine du coin de l'œil et il se sentit étrange. Un sentiment étranger parcourait ses veines.

\- Je vois, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé...

\- Tu es responsable de mon accident? le coupa Kurt.

\- Euh... Non, répondit Blaine.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'excuses? Pourquoi tout le monde s'excuse de mon état comme si c'était de leur faute? Tu as souhaité que je perde la mémoire...

\- Pas du tout! s'exclama l'autre garçon. Tu te souviens de quoi Kurt? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

Kurt énuméra pour la énième fois ce dont il se rappelait. Le garçon vit le visage de Blaine se teintait de tristesse encore une fois. Son père montrait que tout allait s'arranger mais c'était comme s'il s'en convainquait lui-même. Il était amnésique pas idiot. Il y avait des choses qu'il se souvenait et d'autre plus du tout. Mais une question persistait dans son esprit.

\- Blaine, est-ce qu'on est autre chose que des amis? demanda Kurt.

Son ami le regarda étrangement avant de sourire.

\- On est des confidents, on se disait tout. Tu m'aidais souvent quand ma relation avec Sébastian devenait compliquer, répondit Blaine. Pourquoi quelque chose te revient?

\- Non mais je me posais la question. Tu es si gentil avec moi pourtant tu es triste comme si on t'avait fait du mal, expliqua Kurt.

\- Désolé, je voulais être fort quand je te verrai. On dirait que je t'ai plus inquiété.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis pas à votre place mais je peux comprendre à quel point c'est dur. Un jour, je me souviendrai de tout et je ferai tout pour. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes tous.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'aiderai Kurt, sourit Blaine.

L'amnésique sourit et le garçon annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Kurt lui dit 'au revoir' et les mots de l'inconnu lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parler ce type, Blaine était gentil et attentionné comme son père.

Les visites continuèrent et Kurt fit la connaissance de Carole et de Finn. Il était très gentil et son frère était amusant. C'était dans ces instants de rire que Kurt s'en voulait d'avoir oublié des personnes aussi importantes. Il espérait pouvoir se rappeler rapidement de chacune de ces personnes.

En fin de soirée, le docteur Moralès lui annonça qu'il partirait avec Burt, Carole et Finn. Kurt était sceptique mais accepta. Son frère l'avait choisi des tenues amples et plutôt larges. L'amnésique les regarda d'un drôle d'œil avant de les enfiler. Il n'aimait pas vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas non plus cracher sur la tenue.

La famille Hummel-Hudson arriva vers le parking et une ambulance arriva dans le secteur des urgences. Kurt regardait les lumières du véhicule. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu avant. Finn aida Kurt à monter en douceur dans la voiture. L'amnésique s'installa confortablement sur l'épaule de son frère pour dormir. Ce dernier était étrange surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre des cris.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Kurt dormait à point fermer. Finn prit son frère. Carole suggéra que son deuxième fils dorme exceptionnellement dans le lit du quaterback pour éviter la panique s'il voyait un visage familier à son réveil. Finn accepta et emmena Kurt dans son lit. Il le coucha retirant ses chaussures avant de lui-même se plonger dans la chaleur de la couverture.

Dans sa chambre, Blaine regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Ses pensées tournaient vers Kurt. Il avait bien remarqué la réaction de son ami à l'évocation de son nom. Etait-il responsable de quelque chose pour que l'amnésique tremble? Il regarda son réveille qui affichait désormais 22h45. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, habituellement, les samedis soirs, il les passait avec Kurt ou Sébastian. L'adolescent ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment aider Kurt à retrouver ses souvenirs.

Il ne voulait pas effrayer son ami surtout dans ce moment remplit de confusion. Blaine regarda son plafond d'un air pensif, cherchant des solutions. Des idées commencèrent à germer dans son esprit et il espérait que cela aidera Kurt à se souvenir de tout.

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla dans les bras de Finn. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé. L'amnésique regarda autour de lui et il fut surpris de voir une chambre en désordre. Sur le bureau, une lampe attira son attention. Kurt se retira des bras de son frère pour regarder l'objet. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

"_Ce n'est qu'une chambre!_" s'exclama une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho.

Il caressa la lampe du bout de ses doigts.

\- Elle était dans notre ancienne chambre, dit une voix derrière lui et il vit Finn. Ce jour-là, nos parents voulaient vivre ensemble. Tu avais décidé de la décoration et il y avait cette lampe.

\- Mais tu t'es fâché et je te criais que ce n'était qu'une chambre, souffla Kurt.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et il sourit voyant que son frère se souvenait de ça.

\- Tu t'en souviens?

\- Des brides, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'était disputé pour cette chambre, dit Kurt.

\- La raison n'importe peu Kurt, répondit Finn. C'est le passé.

\- Mon passé, répliqua l'amnésique. Je sais que lors de cette dispute, j'étais triste et malheureux. Est-ce normal?

\- Chaque dispute fait mal Kurt, dit son frère prenant son "petit frère" dans ses bras.

Kurt enlaça Finn pleurant doucement.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi Kurt, souffla son frère embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu es vraiment un frère super. J'espère me rappeler de tout te concernant, sourit-il.

\- Tu t'en souviendras, je te fais confiance pour ça, sourit Finn.


End file.
